


Infirma

by Gage



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Prompt Fic, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage
Summary: The ship’s hull shakes and he nearly stumbles into the console, there’s a sharp pain in his arm where he braces himself for impact.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Infirma

**Author's Note:**

> There was a discussion in the BDThirst Channel about space werewolves and it turned into this. Jess wanted something to do with stranded in space. So here's to you for not only inspiring this but talking me into actually writing it out. Thanks to toughpaperround for being my awesome beta.

* * *

Buck flinches as the sparks from the wire hanging over his head seem to spray around them. The lights keep flickering in and out casting shadows all over the room. The onboard Artificial Intelligence, affectionately known as HEN, talks to Buck. HEN is a calming presence, talks him down as he goes through the last-minute checks. Buck wipes his face with his bloody hand not minding the bruising. He knows he’s a mess but doesn’t care. HEN starts talking him through the last procedures. Buck leans over the open chamber, taking in Eddie’s sleeping body. Memorizing the way he seems so peaceful. He presses one last kiss to Eddie’s lips, heartbreaking as he pulls away and he seals him in. The ship’s hull shakes and he nearly stumbles into the console, there’s a sharp pain in his arm where he braces himself for impact. HEN tells him the ship is preparing for a crash landing. 

_Buck is not at all prepared for any of this, this was just supposed to be a normal, easy transport. One last job that he and Eddie did before they returned home. Things had gone wrong so fast. Their ship had been attacked, and their cargo had been dumped. Onboard systems had become erratic and they had almost lost emergency backups. It was sheer dumb luck that he’d found the only working cryotube. HEN had warned them that she could only sustain one. Buck and Eddie had argued but in the end, Buck had tricked him and knocked him out. Tears had streamed down his face as he placed the man he loved into the last cryotube._

As HEN’s apologetic voice starts the countdown to the crash, Buck places his hand on the glass of the cryo-tube and sends one last prayer out into the verse. Asks whoever is out there to watch out for his Edmundo, to make sure that Eddie gets back to their son, Christopher. To forgive him for what he’s just done. Buck straps himself into the Pilot’s seat… and if the universe has any mercy, it would make his death quick and painless. The last thing that Buck remembers is hitting his head on the console just before the ship crashes on an unknown planet. His last thought before he blacks out was that at least Eddie doesn’t have to witness him take his last breath. 

~*~

It’s dark and freakishly warm when he comes to, and there’s also a burn in his arm like there are fire ants crawling up his skin. When he finally opens his eyes Buck has to blink a few times. He has to make damn sure he’s not hallucinating. Eddie, who looks kind of angry, is standing over him cursing in a language Buck had never heard come out of his mouth before. Buck’s lips slowly twitch up.

“You can wipe that ridiculous smile off your face, pendejo." 

Buck’s known Eddie more than half his life, he knows that tone is hiding how scared his man is.

Later Eddie would tell him how HEN had crash-landed them on a planet called INFIRMA. A planet that was full of healers who’d heard their distress call but didn’t have enough signal strength to send out a message. They had pulled both of them out of the crash, but not before sticking Buck into a healing chamber. Apparently, when they’d crashed he’d sustained multiple internal injuries from which he almost didn’t wake up. The itch he’d been feeling, had been nano-bots, stitching him back together. Eddie had stood watch over him as soon as he had woken up. 

~*~ 

Days after Healer HAN (Call me Chimney), comes to visit them in the room they’ve been given. Chimney tells him how his people have been trying to piece together how Eddie and Buck got here. It was unusual for a ship of their class to pass by so close. They’d been attacked by some Pirates who were trying to make a name for themselves. They were later apprehended by the Consul of their district, who has been trying to capture these particular bandits for a while now. Chimney tells them they’re both welcome to stay for as long as they need. Which was more than a couple of weeks as, much like Buck, their ship had severe damage both internally and externally. Even with their best tech, it was going to take time. Time in which he and Eddie have a serious talk about what their lives are going to be like after this. There was no way they could keep doing this by themselves. They need the money, yeah, but not at the cost of their lives and they have a son back at home that they almost orphaned. It’s Chimney who actually has the perfect solution for them. The Captain of a ship known as the 118, has been looking to recruit. Robert Nash and his wife Athena wouldn’t mind having them aboard. When Eddie tells Chimney that they have a son, he shrugs and tells them about the Captain’s family that flies with them. 

When Buck and Eddie are finally well enough to get moving off-world, Chimney asks to come with them. Something about fate and paths? They don’t mind - he’s a cool guy. Making new friends and alliances with the people that have saved their lives has opened so many new doors for Buck and Eddie.


End file.
